Charmayne LeBlanc
Charmayne Elodie LeBlanc is a pureblood witch currently living in Muggle London with her younger sister, Gabrielle (Gabi) and her adorable puppy, Cherie. She is a hughly qualified witch, having graduated from Beauxbatons Academy with flying colors in her Advanced Level of Sorcery (Niveaux sorciers avancée) and then going to the Wizarding University in Salem for further education in Experimental Magic & Research, majoring in Wandless Studies and Spell Creation . After which, she found herself falling in love and getting married early. A little too early to realize her husband's true colors. After an agonizing two years with him, she fled Paris and found herself working for the British Ministry and in the midst of divorce procedures. She's at the moment just trying to forget her past and move on. It's working... for the most part... La Enfance (Childhood) Charmayne was born to pureblood parents Lucien and Evelyne LeBlanc on the thirteenth of May, 2056. She was a bubbly baby, perpetually smiling and laughing. She seldom cried, and was considered very much mature for her age. Her first sign of magic occured at age three, very young compared to most people. As a child, Charmayne gave herself the nickname Maine as she found the whole first name difficult to pronounce. Said nickname stuck with her up until adulthood, and she still introduces herself as Maine as opposed to Charmayne. She was always curious, never satisfied with a simple answer. Her curiosity was a huge factor in her musical studies, seeing a piano in the hall of her grand-mère's quarters, was immediately drawn to it and began learning the piano at the tender age of three. Completing her Grade 8 with a distiction at age 10, it wasn't long until it was time for her to leave for Beauxbatons. Having been homeschooled her whole life, Charmayne's parents never saw the need to send her for muggle schooling, her letter was no surprise. She was reluctant to leave her home, but after shopping in Wizarding Paris for a day, it was finally time for her to leave for Beauxbatons. L'education (Beauxbatons Years) L'automne 2066 - L'printemps 2067 Charmayne left for Beauxbatons on the 1st of September, 2066 – similar to Hogwarts Students – leaving from Wizarding Paris by way of Flying Carpets. On her carpet, she found her best friend, Adeline Toussant who would become a professional chaser for the Holyhead Harpies among some others who were close to her. Upon reaching the school, she hopped excitedly off the carpet and crashed into a tree. That was only the beginning of her disasters at Bauxbatons, though. Charmanyne was a prankster by nature, pulling rather innocent pranks and managing not to get caught. Maine and Adele, somehow managing to balance their time, managed to score the top two places for their finals.Charmayne left for Beauxbatons on the 1st of September, 2066 – similar to Hogwarts Students – leaving from Wizarding Paris by way of Flying Carpets. On her carpet, she found her best friend, Adeline Toussant who would become a professional chaser for the Holyhead Harpies among some others who were close to her. Upon reaching the school, she hopped excitedly off the carpet and crashed into a tree. That was only the beginning of her disasters at Bauxbatons, though. Charmanyne was a prankster by nature, pulling rather innocent pranks and managing not to get caught. Maine and Adele, somehow managing to balance their time, managed to score the top two places for their finals. L'automne 2067 - L'printemps 2068 Maine's second year was a little hard to bear after one particularly embarassing incident involving a tray of drinks, an important official from the ministry and tripping over her own feet. Despite the mess being instantly scourgified and the official herself laughing the matter off, Maine was from then on known as the Great Clutz. This was just the beginning of the year. Maine still managed to pull the pranks she did in the previous years, but not without Adele's help. Together, the two of them tried out for the quidditch team that year. Not managing to get a place on the school team yet, due to better senior players, Maine and Adele still managed to take places as reserve chasers. They didn't get to play much, but they practiced hard. L'automne 2068 - L'printemps 2069 Maine's third year was a very eventful year for her. Unlike Hogwarts, Beauxbatons students were sorted into their houses in their third year. Her maman had told her that it was to avoid House Rivalry, and to promote friendship between the houses. Sorted into Cossu, house of Creativity, Maine was pleased to find Adele with her as well. Most of her other friends had been sorted into other houses, and although she mainained their friendship, she grew closer to Adele In that year, Maine and Adele both made chasers for the house team as well as the school team. Studying between practices and classes was difficult, but somehow Maine managed to make it work. Finding it difficult to select only a few electives, Maine ended up choosing Legimency/Occlumency, Wandless Studies, Spell Creation, Muggle Studies and Magical Music and Arithmancy. L'automne 2069 - L'printemps 2070 Maine's fourth year was one that was a little tiring, to say the least. Cossu having placed second in the Inter-House quidditch cup, they needed to pick themselves up and do a lot better L'automne 2070 - L'printemps 2071 -mother passedbe edited L'automne 2071 - L'printemps 2072 In her sixth year, it was stressful to the maximum. Her Ordinary Level of Sorcery examinations were looming ahead as she tried to juggle her quidditch, her core subjects and her electives. Struggling to catch enough sleep she worried. What if she hadn't gotten straight O's? So, she began locking herself into the school library, only coming out for classes, quidditch practices and occasionally for food. To top all of that off, the pain from her father's passing the previous year was overwhelming. Maine became depresseed, and when Adele found out, she was worried. Maine only seemed to be taking a spiral inwards and it took a rather stern talking to to get her to snap out of it, Remembering her own younger sister who needed her to be strong, she resolved not to cry over it any more but to mourn inside. L'automne 2072 - L'printemps 2073 -father passes (People always said that Lucien was never very far from Evelyne. True enough, slightly over a year later, he passed way in his sleep with his last word being the name of his wife) be edited Des Relations Lucien LeBlanc -to be edited- Evelyne LeBlanc -to be edited- Gabrielle LeBlanc -to be edited- Adeline Toussant -to be edited- Alan Descateaux -to be edited- Leo Black -to be edited- Holli Lewis -to be edited- Allie Lewis -to be edited- Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Class of 2073 Category:Characters Category:Wizarding University